The Tutor
by Legacy Now
Summary: Lawson needs a tutor in his high school biology class, though she has a closer connection to T.J. than he thought.
1. GPA's A Fallin'

**The Tutor **

Chapter One

GPA's A Fallin'

* * *

"Earwin, may I speak to you?" Ms. Wilson called out to Lawson as the bell rang.

Lawson rolled his eyes, sighed, and walked up to his biology teacher's desk. This better not take long. He had football practice to get to and Coach Winchester was gonna get mad if any of the team mates were late.

"Yes, Ms. Wilson, what can I do for you?"

"I've seen your test scores," the teacher said, pulling out a marked sheet with a C minus on it. "I know that this class may not be your strongest point, though if you need help, you can always ask."

Lawson cringed. Football practices usually kept until before supper time, and he had a massive social life to be with the rest of his friends. He was so tired at night, he put homework off to the side, thinking he'd get to it in the morning. He was lucky to have decent marks, though he could care less about grades. If he played well in football, he could get a scholarship to any college he wanted. Graduation was just next year. Science wasn't his strongest point, and he was suggested to go into biology to see if it was any easier.

"I'm fine with that grade, Ms. Wilson," said Lawson. "I'm sure that I'll do better next test, I'll study harder next time..."

Just as he was about to leave the door, Ms. Wilson stopped him again.

"Your GPA in this class isn't going to look if you keep up with these kinds of study habits," she began. "Your mark in this class isn't on a good standing. I know how much football means to you, your reputation's well known, though if your GPA's down, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your coach to drop you off the team if you don't buck up."

Lawson just about froze. Football was everything to him. The fame. The glory. The rush of just running on the field and going for the goal. If they dropped him off the team... He couldn't think of it. He had no choice.

He had to keep football, no matter what he had to do.

"How can I keep my grade up?" Lawson asked, attentively.

"Well, you do have a basic understanding of the concept, though I think you need more review and spend more time studying... Now I know what you're going to say."

The teen's mouth just about dropped.

_Skip football?_

They _needed_ him on the team. He was one of the quarterbacks on the team. Chucko needed him. Cheay needed him. Without him, they'd be _nothing_.

"A tutor?" he was surprised that he didn't raise his voice. "I have practice after school, I can't make it-"

"I'm sure you both can work out a flexible schedule once you meet," she said. "I'm sure you can get together on the weekends when your less busy, or on a school night when you don't have practice. You may also have to sacrifice some me time and friend time, though in the end I know it'll be all worth it, Earwin. This way you can keep both football and your grades up. It's for the best."

An unmoving frown was on the boy's face. How did he get himself into this mess? If only he hit the books harder, if only he give a damn about doing his school work as soon as possible... Out of everything to sacrifice, he may have to put social life aside for a while. Though this way, he could keep football, and that's what mattered. No pain, no gain. Though Chucko and Cheay won't give him a moments rest about it.

Lawson sighed and nodded. "Alright so, who's gonna tutor me, Gretchen Grundler?"

"Her schedule's full as is at the moment, and she's graduating this semester, though there is the new student, Monica Adams who transferred here."

Monica Adams? The quiet girl who rarely talked and focused on papers like her life depended on it? She was one of the tenth grade students who took an eleventh grade course. She was a bookworm, though she wasn't a hundred percent nerdy like Gretchen or the Pale Kids back in elementary school.

For some reason, there was something a tad familiar about Monica he couldn't quite tap...

"I'll talk to Monica to see if her schedule's okay with her," continued Ms. Wilson. "I'm glad that you made this decision, Earwin."

A smile was on his face, trying to hide his grimace.

Walking into the halls to football practice, inside of him there was a long groan between his teeth. He could care less about Monica Adams, or his biology grade. He'd do whatever it takes to keep football, no matter what.

Though that strange feeling that he felt when he thought there was something familiar about her was still on his mind... The shade of her hair, the shape of her face. Somehow, it reminded him of T.J. Detweiler.


	2. Dumb Jock

**The Tutor **

Chapter Two

Dumb Jock

* * *

"So what's in it for you?"

"Hm?"

The young girl's head turned from her papers to look up at Lawson.

"In it... for me?" asked Monica.

They were in the study area of the library. They'd be doing a lot of talking, so they went into a private room so they could freely discuss things without being hushed by anyone.

"The whole tutoring deal?" he cleared up. "You usually have to pay for a tutor, though you haven't even asked me for cash to pay you."

"Extra credit," she modestly said, a small smile on her face. "Me and Ms. Wilson talked it over before I came here today. I don't mind helping you out, I love sciences..."

"May I be honest with you?" Monica suddenly asked.

"Sure," said Lawson, surprised.

"When I learned that I had to tutor you, at first I was intimidated," she began. "I mean, me the plainest girl in the entire school tutoring the quarterback... We're from two different social ponds and now that we have to see each other a few times a week... At first it was a little awkward for me, so if I did anything to upset you, I apologize."

Their first session didn't go well. Neither party seemed to want to be there, and to keep the whole situation from being more awkward, they just focused on the text book, barely looking at each other. Looking back, Lawson felt bad for treating Monica so poorly when she also sacrificed her time and energy for him. She wasn't exactly one of the popular kids, though he shouldn't have treated her like a slave when she was helping him with his homework.

"It was my fault, too," began Lawson. "I'm only here to keep football, and in order for me to stay on the team, I have to get my bio grade up... I was just a little pissed that I'm not going to see my friends that much anymore. It was either hanging out with my friends or stop going to football practice. The team would be nothing without me. I'm not another dumb jock, it's just I'm going to have to get used to the change."

A smile was on the girl's face.

"Then we really have to do well in order for you to be on the team," said Monica. "I'm glad that you're this devoted to keep football."

Lawson felt himself smiling. "Football's my life... I can't imagine doing anything else in this school."

"Well, think of this session like football practice, though instead, we're practicing biology," said Monica. "It's like when you're on the field, throwing the ball. The more you practice the concepts, the more better you're going to do on the test."

The smile still couldn't come off of Lawson's face.

After what seemed like forever, Monica chuckled. "Alright, that was cheesy of me..."

"No, no, that wasn't cheesy at all..." said Lawson. "It fits the situation, completely. I'm just glad you don't see me as another dumb jock."

"You never were," smiled Monica.

Smiling, Lawson turned back to his papers and textbook, looking at the diagram of a heart.

Being with Monica made him learn a whole new side to her. He always thought she was this bookish girl who always did what she was told, though deep down, her thoughts spoke volumes. She always seemed to blend in with the scenery, what with her quiet manner. Even though she did seem flaky and skittish at times, she did have a good heart deep down inside.

He then remembered that she did resemble a bit of T.J. Detwiler, if T.J. were a girl. He was also on the football team.

Even though they had their rough spots in elementary school, Lawson grew to respect T.J. over the years, and by some miracle got along in high school. When Coach Winchester picked T.J. most of the time and went on about how good he was, Lawson couldn't help but be jealous. Though when they had victory at the end of the day, he cheered for T.J. and was happy for him. The victory was for everyone on the team and in the school. He was a complete jerk in elementary school. Looking back, he realized that his over-competitiveness sometimes got the better of him.

Though, Lawson had to admit he was jealous of T.J. in elementary school. His gang went around the playground and helped out so much, and here he was, not an accomplishment made by his name. He did hang out with other friends to make a gang like there's, though he knew the reason why T.J.'s gang lasted longer, even up to now. They had a genuine friendship. Even if they didn't have all that glory, they still had each other. They played together, laughed with each other and looked out for each other's backs. Something that his gang long ago never had. Though going back to the friends he did have, being thankful they forgave him after he ditched them, helped a lot and he found true friends of his own. Lawson thought that was one of the reasons why he respected T.J. They could have even become friends in elementary school if he didn't let his pride get in the way, long ago...

"Hey, Monica?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Do you happen to know somebody named-"

A cellphone went off, and Monica realized it was hers. Digging through her purse, she looked at the screen and gasp.

"I've got to get going!" she jumped out of her seat. "It's my granny's birthday today at my parent's place, and my uncle, aunt and cousins are gonna be there. I'm sorry that I'm going to have to cut the session short today, though I have to go...!"

She began to pack her things in her bag.

"Understandable," smiled Lawson. "If it were my grandmother, I know how'd she feel."

Monica smiled. "Thanks... I'll bring coffee over next time to make it up and celebrate our hard work. You did well today. I'm proud of you, Lawson."

"Call me Earwin," he said.

"Earwin..." she said, trying the word for sound. "Earwin. Has a nice ring to it. See you 'round...!"


	3. Overbearing

**The Tutor**

Chapter Three

Overbearing

* * *

"So, how do you like Third Street High?"

"It's nice..." Monica smiled. "I've made a friend or two, though getting used to it's going to be a while. The city's not like what we have in Maine, though I'm glad you guys live here when dad transferred. Family's family. I'm glad to see granny, Becky and your parents. It's been a while."

"It has been... How's Harv?"

"Harvey's enjoying Thailand. Once he comes back from studying abroad, he's coming over for Christmas, though he's heading back to his campus."

"That's good. I hope to see him again. He was always a cool guy..."

Monica smiled. "You weren't the one living with him before he graduated... We just about got in each other's hair everyday. Though I have to admit, when he went away on his first year of university, I started to miss him..."

"I know the feeling... Once Becky moved out of the house for good and got married, it's like she wasn't the big sister who picked on me. I thought we were always going to be like that, but now... I miss that."

Monica's lips tightened at the thought. "Yeah... Though once Harvey finds someone and settles down, its going to change our relationship as well. Though on the bright side, once Becky and Jim have a baby, you'll be an uncle."

He chuckled. "An uncle at sixteen? I'm going to have to take that in... I think the reason why we get along so well is because we both have older siblings."

Monica's insides grew warm, her smile grew softer. "I think you're right, T.J. Despite being polar opposites on the outside, we do have a lot in common... It's all in the family. You were always my favorite cousin."

* * *

"What were you and Monica doing in the library?" T.J. confronted Lawson.

"What?" Lawson was confused.

Why did T.J. cared he was with Monica? Lawson needed a tutor to help him keep football. T.J.'s sudden interest was just unusual.

"I know we had beef in elementary school, and it took a while for us to get through that," began T.J. "Though if you're back to picking on people again, if you so much as hurt her, I'll come after your sorry ass, you'd be lucky to wake up in a hospital bed...!"

"Jesus, Detweiler, chill out, why are you so worked up about my tutor? Without her, I wouldn't even be on the team if my bio grade kept going down."

The air suddenly went silent. The look on T.J.'s face went from a crimson rage to a look of mild disbelief.

"She's... tutoring you?"

"Yes, she is, and I don't know what's your problem. If she's your new girlfriend, fine! Though, aren't you with Spinelli? Why are you so worked up about this? She's just my tutor, we both have the same biology class."

"She's... she's not my girlfriend, nor will she ever be..." T.J. suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Then who is she, and why do you care so much?" Lawson wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"She's... Monica's my cousin. She moved from Maine because her dad, my uncle's job had to transfer."

Lawson's eyes just about popped out. This was the answer to all the questions in his mind. They didn't have the same last name, which was probably why he didn't guess it right off the bat. The reason why Monica resembled a little of T.J. was because they were family.

He couldn't believe it.

The person that was tutoring him to keep his grades up in biology so he could still be on the football team was a relative of T.J.'s.

"You... you both sort of look alike." He was surprised he could hear himself.

"We got that a lot when we were kids, even though we aren't siblings..."

Lawson's brow furrowed. "Still, you shouldn't have ganged up and threatened me like that, Detweiler. Especially since I never had hurt her, nor will I _ever _in the future. She's helping me to stay on the team."

He was a jerk when they were kids, though he'd never be _that_ evil. Sometimes, Lawson wished T.J. would just get over and move on from what happened in the past.

"I... I had no idea she was tutoring you," began T.J. "I'm so sorry..."

Lawson's lips tighten firmly. "I accept your apology. Though next time, ask questions before you jump to assumptions."

Deep down inside, he didn't want to accept T.J.'s sorry, though he knew that T.J. was only looking out for family, and Lawson would have done the same to his sister, or any other family members.

"Tell Monica I said hi the next time you see her..." began T.J. "Again, I'm so sorry... though seriously. If you harm as much as a hair, I'm coming after you."

* * *

"T.J.'s your cousin, isn't he?"

Monica looked up from her calculator. "Yeah, he is, he's on the football team like you, right?"

"Yeah..." Lawson nodded, remembering T.J.'s threat that day. "He... he sort of ganged up on me today because he saw me with you."

A sudden laugh left Monica. "Typical T.J... Looking out for me. He always did that ever since we were kids, though even though I'm a few months younger than him, I can take care of myself. I may be a ditz, but I'm not a kid anymore."

"I think part of the reason why he was like that was because of what happened in elementary school."

A look of surprise was on her face. "You knew each other in elementary school?"

"Yeah...!" nodded Lawson, eyes a tad wide. "We didn't get along. I was a complete jerk to him. Can't really blame him if he still dislikes me, especially since he knows that you're tutoring me... Though, really, I guess I was jealous of him."

"Jealous of him, how?"

"He was always on the playground, helping people, having their backs, and everyone liked him for that," he began. "It's hard for anyone to dislike him, even King Bob liked him, and I guess that was the reason why I hated him back then. I just wanted to know I was a good person and have people like me as well, though when I saw that T.J. had everything, I couldn't help but hate him. I suppose we could have been friends if I didn't let my pride get in the way, though neither of us can change the past..."

After what seemed like forever, Monica broke the silence.

"Well, it did happen years ago..." she began. "I guess we want to admire people, though we sometimes don't know how to say it, and somehow admiration turns into envy. I don't think we hate people right off the bat. We dislike people because of the goodness they have that we wished we had."

Lawson was amazed at what Monica just said. For such a quite person, she did have an insightful mind. He found she was looking at him.

"I don't think... you're a bad person, Earwin," began Monica. "You want to do good, and if you're sacrificing this much to stay in football, I'm glad you're this devoted to keep it."

Lawson just about shed a tear. "Thank you... Thank you so much...!"

After all this time, the knots inside of him for so long finally were untied. He felt Monica's hand over his. He wrapped his fingers around her's.

"And thank you..." she said.

"Thanks, for what?" Lawson's brow crunched in confusion.

"For being friends with me," began Monica. "At first, I thought you'd never open up to me like this since, well... you're a jock, and I'm pretty much a nobody at this school, though ever since Ms. Wilson paired us up for me to tutor you... I'm glad she did from the start."

Lawson smiled. There was nothing on her person that made him irritated on their first session when she began to tutor him. He just wanted to see his friends rather than be indoors studying. He didn't knew Monica before she started to tutor him, since she blended in the scenery so well. Ever since their tutoring sessions, he got to know her better. He always thought that their relationship would strictly be professional, though he never thought he'd get this close to her. He was glad that she was his tutor from the start.

"I'm glad, too... Though I don't know if T.J.'s gonna be too happy about that," the boy cringed.

"He's my cousin," smiled Monica. "I'm sure I can work something out with him... I'm not a little kid anymore. He's got to learn that I can take care of myself now."

"Thanks... for talking to him about it. Hopefully, he'll be alright with this."

By the end of the year, Lawson hoped that no limbs will be lost.


	4. Ms Dolittle

**The Tutor **

Chapter Four

Ms. Dolittle

* * *

There were a bunch of university booklets in Monica's bag. Lawson noticed as he looked below the table where her bag was. U of F, U of CLA, U of Maine...

"Planning college?" he asked, sipping his drink.

Monica looked up. "Yeah, I am..."

"What are you thinking of taking?"

"I always wanted to be around animals, so a vet," she began, musing. "When I was living in Maine before we moved, we went to the beach often, and my dad would read a lot of books about the ocean to me, so my second option would be a marine biologist."

"You always liked animals?"

"Always," smiled Monica. "A family friend in Maine always brought her puppies with her, and I'd play with them, making sure they'd stay out of trouble... They were being sold, one by one, so it was sad to see them go. Hopefully, they like the homes they're in now..."

This was probably why Monica was in biology. She was often soft spoken, though ever since getting to know her, she seemed good natured. She seemed like a person who handled pets and all animals with care and tenderness, she'd me more than qualified for either job she was thinking of.

"I'd think you'd make an awesome vet," said Lawson.

"Really?" smiled Monica. "Thank you..."

"No worries..." he smiled, then raised his coffee cup. "Thanks for the cocoa, I should have got these."

"It wasn't a problem," said Monica. "I saw that you did well on the last lab, you earned it. I'm glad all our work paid off."

"Couldn't have done it without you," he smiled. "Which is why I bought these before I came here..."

He pulled out a small box with 'Sugar Babes' on the label in pink lettering.

"Sugar Babes, Earwin...!" Monica flushed every shade of red. "I love their cupcakes... You shouldn't have."

Lawson smiled. "You're only getting extra credit, and I'm not paying you, so I'm sure you deserve this by tenfold... Plus if we're having coffee again, it's on me."

Opening the box, there were two cupcakes. Monica looked inside and picked a chocolate cake with white icing and cinnamon powder.

"Cinnamon..." the girl looked at the red-haired jock. "T.J. told you didn't he?"

"Weeeell...!" an awkward smile was on Lawson's face. "It was a matter of trying to talk to him, though seeing how it was for you and to repay you for helping me in biology, he knew which one was your favorite."

A warm smile was on Monica's face. For a moment Lawson swore he felt his insides flutter.

"Thank you..." she said.

She picked up the last one that was chocolate with a tan cream and chocolate shavings and handed to Lawson. "And this would be...?"

"Peanut butter icing," he smiled. "Nothing beats that, than PB."

A chuckle left Monica. "I assume you love peanut butter?"

"Hell, yeah!" Lawson beamed. "I ate the stuff ever since I was small. You're never too old for peanut butter."

"Thanks, again..." began Monica. "For the cupcakes."

"Not a problem," said Lawson. "You deserve it all the way."

Once they finished their study session, drinks and treats, they headed outside of the cafe. Walking along the sidewalk, they made small talk.

"Where do you think you're going to be after high school?" asked Monica.

"Probably around sports," mused Lawson. "A recruiter, maybe? I heard you had to go into business to do that..."

"You've always liked sports?"

"Why do you think I'm on the football team?" chuckled Lawson. "I always loved to play sports... In elementary school, I always liked to go against other people while playing. T.J. was one of them and so was his friend, Vince LaSalle. You know him?"

"Yeah, he and T.J. always hanged out... I saw him one summer when my family came to visit Uncle Sam and Aunt Jan."

"He's a cool guy..." began Lawson. "Like T.J., I always picked on him, challenged him since he seemed to be better than anyone else on the playground. We managed to get along once we got into middle school, though I suppose that's how it goes... First you don't really get along with the person, and the next minute, you're nice to them, almost being their friend. I was such a jerk back then, and still a jerk know..."

All that could be heard was driving cars and the soft afternoon breeze.

"I don't think... you're a jerk, Earwin," said Monica. "I think... you're angry at yourself. All that attitude, the over-confidence... Deep down, you say you don't deserve it, but you do. You're a good person, Earwin, and I think you do deserve it."

It was as if her words unlocked the weight inside of him that he carried for so long. No matter how difficult the obstacle, she knew what to say. He was really glad Ms. Wilson made her his tutor.

"Thank you... thanks again," he began. "You always know what to say, when I'm having a bad day."

Monica smiled and nodded. "Happy to help... I get that a lot, and people say I should be a psychiatrist, though I'm only looking out for my friends...! I know I'm doing chemistry, too, though helping people like that? That's a lot to shoulder."

"A vet and a psychiatrist..." smirked Lawson. "A veterachiatrist! Not bad, you could do both."

Monica chuckled. For a moment Lawson wanted to keep her laughter in a tiny wooden box and replay it again if he needed to smile.

Monica's head turned to one of the shops and saw a litter of puppies at the window.

"Cocker spaniels!" she beamed. "I love them, they're my favorite breed of puppies...!"

She turned to him. "Wanna go in the pet store?"

A field day for the aspiring veterinarian. He had time to spare with her. He smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey, Teege," Monica smiled as she walked through the door of the house. "What brings you here? Does mom and dad know you're here? You can stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Just popping by to say hello," her cousin said lowly.

Monica's smile dropped as she saw T.J.'s crossed arms. Something must had happened if T.J. looked his mad.

"What's wrong, is everything alright?" asked Monica.

Hopefully, it wasn't something that she did...

"I heard you were tutoring Lawson..." T.J. began. "How's that going for ya?"

Monica froze.

Lawson told her that he and her cousin didn't get along very well in elementary school. It was probably the reason why T.J. sounded hostile when he mentioned Lawson's name. Though why did he had to be so mad that she was helping Lawson with biology homework?

"It's going well..." she began. "Helping Earwin's been challenging, though we just had cocoa, cupcakes and went to the pet store while coming home from the cafe."

""Earwin' now?" T.J. raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were on a first name basis with him. And cocoa and cupcakes? Who got them?"

"I got the cocoa, he got the cupcakes..."

"He got you cupcakes?" T.J.'s eyes just about bugled out of their sockets. "He'd never do that with anyone else..."

"I'm his tutor..." began Monica. "It was a thank you present from him, he doesn't pay me and our bio teacher's giving me extra credit just for helping him out."

"This is what I've noticed, cous," began T.J. "You smile more, you hum, you have this look on your face that makes you look like you're about to burst out singing, and you're different. You used to be so withdrawn and introverted, but now you've come out of whatever shell you were in and are this completely different person. Face it, 'Nica. You have a crush on him."

Monica's face just about drained with blood. Her? Having a crush on Earwin Lawson? That wasn't possible, how could...

"Theodore Jasper Detwiler, that is a ridiculous accusation, and I don't care to discuss it further," she stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filled it with water.

She had a middle school crush back in Maine, though it didn't work out like she thought. She didn't think a relationship with anyone now was possible. She just felt so awkward on her own.

She sipped her glass.

"Alright, so if you don't have a crush on him, cool, though I'm just warning you," he began. "Lawson's a piece of work. He did things in elementary school that weren't exactly nice and I don't want you to get hurt. You know I care about you, 'Nica, you're my cousin."

"He's just a friend," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought he was just like the rest of the jocks like you, though ever since being his tutor, he's more than that, Theodore. He's a good person. Even if there was a bizarre chance that I do like him, it wouldn't work out. Why would a guy like him be interested in a complete nobody like me, huh? I'm lucky that he wanted to be friends with me in the first place...!"

After what seemed like forever, T.J.'s arms stretched out for a hug.

"Just go, T.J... You're right," she began, sipping her water. "Saying hi was enough. I wouldn't even sit at the same table with you tonight. You know the way out..."

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door. She curled up on her bed, slow tears leaving her eyes. The minutes felt like hours as she was lost in her thoughts.

Why did her cousin had to be such a jerk? She'd never was this mad at T.J. and they got along well, though maybe it was one of the perks of being teenage relatives. She ought to give him a call and apologize for PMS-ing.

Perhaps the reason why Monica send T.J. briskly on his way out the door was because he was telling her the truth...

* * *

_Text from Earwin: Hey, saw that you weren't in class today. U sick? _

_Reply: Yeah. Sorry. Must be the bug that's going around... _

_Text from Earwin: Hope u get better. _

_Reply: Thanks. If you need help, just Facebook me, IM me..._

_Text from Earwin: Will do. Hope u get better. Missing u_


	5. Happy

**The Tutor**

Chapter Five

Happy

* * *

_Don't you take chances, might feel the pain_  
_Don't you love in vain, cause love won't set you free..._  
_I can't stand by the side and watch this life pass me by_  
_So unhappy... but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground_  
_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_Cause I'm just trying to be happy... _

**_- Happy - Leona Lewis_**

* * *

"Hey, Spinelli...!"

The girls ran into a hug, Ashley walking through the door of the house.

"This is a pleasant surprise..." said Monica as she locked the door. "Wanna go into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat?"

Ashley chuckled. "Sure...!"

T.J. and Ashley have been dating ever since the summer before school started. Once Monica heard the news, she was never happier for them. Since Monica was a part of T.J.'s family, the girls have been good friends. Monica approved of Ashley, and their closeness felt they were like pseudo cousins-in-laws, if she and T.J. were both serious in the future.

Though, ever since the argument, Monica hadn't been really talking to T.J. at all.

"So what brings you here?" she placed the drinks and snacks on the table. "It's good to see you anyways."

"Oh, nothing...!" began Ashely. "Heard that you were sick, and wanted to come by and check how you were... You look much better!"

Monica chuckled. "Just felt dizzy, so I stayed home just in case... I wouldn't even last the first class. Thanks for asking, by the way."

Something in the atmosphere didn't sound right, though Monica brushed the feeling off to the side and focused on the conversation.

"Doing anything special for Halloween?" Ashley asked.

"Not much, probably..." Monica's mouth jerked to the side. "I'm not that well known to go to parties, and my parents would probably be assigning me on candy duty while I go back and forth doing homework on the kitchen table."

She chuckled.

"I'll be working at ScreamFest as usual," she beamed proudly. "If I could convince you to come..."

Monica's eyes widened. T.J. told her that Spinelli had unusual interest, and macabre horror was one of them. Ashley was a wonderful friend to be around with, but when it gets down to it, the girls had complete bipolar interest.

"You know how I hate that kind of thing..." she shook as she chuckled uneasily.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Nica!" a teasing smile was on the Italian's face. "It would mean a lot to me... To support a friend of yours...!"

Monica's chuckles grew harder. "I'll think about it, I'll think about it... I'll check my schedule."

"Don't study too hard. One day, your head's gonna be so grinded into a book, you'll _become_ a book...!"

A smile came on her face from the joke, though it wasn't as brimming. Monica breathed.

"Is there another reason why you came today?"

There was an awkward pause.

"About that..." Ashley began. "T.J. told me what happened a few days ago."

Monica's eyes darted to the plate of snacks.

"I'd knew he'd send you here sooner or later..." fist began to form in her hands.

"Look, he felt really bad about what he did the last time he was here," Ashley said. "He accused you of having a crush on Lawson, and then you just exploded and said that you guys were just friends. Monica... He's your cousin. You've got to talk to him sometime and let him know you're okay."

She took in another breath. What she said was not going to be easy. Admitting it during the night as she laid in bed was painful enough, though saying it out in words was more painful.

"About him guessing I had feelings for Earwin..." she began, about to let Pandora's box unleash it's wrath. "At first, I didn't want to admit it, but I think... I do."

That one second took forever to pass by as she heard herself say those words.

"You... you do? Then..." Ashley stammered. "Then, that's great!"

She turned to Ashley, placing her hands against Ashley's arms.

"Please don't tell anyone, including T.J...!" she begged. "I just... don't want anybody to look at me differently."

A look of sincere eyes looked at Monica, though a look of mischief also mixed in. "My lips are sealed, M. So...! What ya gonna do about it? You really do like the guy, do ya?"

"I... I think I do," she stammered. "It's... it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just..." she breathed. "He's the quarterback at school, Spinelli. I'm not exactly a geek, though I'm not exactly a part of the popular circle. It's just, I've been through rejection before, and it ruined the friendship in the past. Earwin and I are such good friends, I don't want to screw this up."

Silence.

She went through so much hell in middle school, she vowed to herself she'd never go back to that, or be that needy person she was years ago. She just wanted all the pain to end...

"Well, you never know if things could work out unless you try," said Ashley. "I liked T.J. ever since the fourth grade and it took forever for him to ask me out."

Monica's insides twinged. Ashley was talking about her relationship with T.J., which made her feel a little awkward, since T.J. was family. It was the exact same awkwardness when her brother, Harvey started dating years ago. Being the good friend Ashley was, she tried to listen on.

"Does he make you happy?"

Her head jerked.

"I..." She paused.

His devotion. The cupcakes. The time they spend together talking about the future...

"Yes... I guess he does make me happy, but... I'm just a nobody, he's the quarterback-"

"I know you can be a wuss, Monica, but this is what I think," said Ashley with authority in her voice. "Yeah, it's this whole drama of you being with a jock like Lawson, and what the whole school will think, but really... Screw what everybody else thinks and just be with him. Screw them! People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am'. You want people to look at you differently? Make them! You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself. If he makes you happy, Monica, that matters."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and felt Ashley giving her a hug.

"And besides," Ashley continued. "You're beautiful enough as is for him, and as for the past? Like I said, screw 'em."

Monica chuckled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, Spinelli... Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a friend, though seriously. You need to talk to T.J. some time today or tomorrow. He is family...!"

She wiped away the tears on her face. Inside, she knew she was going to have to make up with T.J. at one point or another. Either way, she'd still love her cousin at the end of the day.

"I will... I will."

* * *

"Hey, glad to see that you're back...!"

She recognized the red hair and the freckles.

"Hey, how are you?" Her heart rate began to pound.

_Be still my heart_, she mused. _Not now, not now...!_

"Psyched, you know why?" he pulled out a test sheet with an 'A' on it. "Perfect score!"

"Congratulations...!"

They went in for a hug. It took a lot of self-control for her not to reach the breaking point as she felt his embrace... She wished it would have lasted a little longer.

"Well, obviously, I have to catch up with Ms. Wilson, so we'll see who does better than the next...!" she chuckled.

"You always do better than everyone," he smiled, feeling her knees turn to mush. "I'm sure you can do it."

She smiled humbly, her eyes darting to the ground.

For a moment, everything felt awkward. There was nothing left to say. She felt eyes were staring at their direction. The nobody and the jock were standing in the halls talking to each other.

_ What's she doing talking to somebody like him? She should know her place...! She shouldn't even breathe the same air he breathed!_

She wished the contents of her mind would just shut up...!

"So, hey, are you doing anything special for Wednesday?"

Wednesday...

"That's Halloween, right?" she mused.

"A bunch of the guys were thinking of going to ScreamFest, and since you're my tutor, I was thinking you wanted to come with us?"

Come with them... Was he asking her out on a date? This was not happening. If this was a dream, someone should strike her with a thick, iron crowbar.

_"Screw them."_

She smiled, remembering Ashley's words. "Of course, I'll come...! T.J. and Spinelli are working there anyways, so we might see them."

"T.J., huh?" a worried smirk was on his face. "Yeah, he'd scare everyone, for sure..."

A chuckle left Monica. "We may not know who he is though..."

The bell rang.

"So, Wednesday, six o'clock?" asked Lawson.

"You know my place," said Monica as she headed for English class. "We can meet there."

"Awesome...! See you then," he waved.

Waving back, the smile began to fade away as she continued to walk to the classroom.

This was it.

It was finally happening. She didn't know if she was talking Ashley's advice, or if the Halloween spirits possessed her to get out of character, but it was her and Earwin. Together on Halloween night. Was it an actual date or were they just going together as friends? He did say he was bring the rest of his friends, though regardless.

If it was a date, they'd be spending it at a haunted house.

Not too shabby for a first.


	6. Bewitched Thumbs

**The Tutor **

Chapter Six

Bewitched Thumbs

* * *

"Claire, I don't know if this is going to work out...!"

Monica was stressed. She had to get ready in an hour, and Lawson was coming by then. Luckily, Claire, a friend she made while starting Third Street High was a cosmetics whiz, so she'd knew what to do.

Though calming Monica's nerves was another story in itself.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," she mused, organizing the colors of eye shadow. She placed hands on both sides of Monica's arms. "You are going to have an amazing night, and even if I wasn't here helping you with all this, you'd be pretty with or without make up."

Monica smiled, wiping away a tear drop. She didn't know if it was stress for putting a look together, making sure she'd be on time until Lawson got to her place, or still figuring out if she was still worthy to be Lawson's friend. Perhaps it was all of those things...

"Thank you..."

Claire reached for an eye shadow.

"So, you wanted a dark, purple look, right?" she said.

They went through her hair, which felt like waiting for an eternity. She had to stay still and be an art canvas after what felt like hours. Hopefully, Claire knew what she was doing...

* * *

"Wow, Happy Halloween... You look good tonight."

Monica smiled as they reached in for a hug. "Thanks."

Claire was the one who should be getting the thanks. Monica was grateful for her help, and out of it, she promised a favor back to her. She was thankful that Claire was so patient with what happened upstairs and could take her air headed ways at school. If Claire needed anything, she'd answer it no problem.

"You're not going as anything?"

"I had a zombie mask, though since it's going to be dark as is, I might as well not wear it," he smirked in realization. "You wouldn't mind being with a zombie, would you?"

Monica chuckled. "It is Halloween, why not make the most out of it?"

They headed to Lawson's car, a green Honda Civic that looked like it had a new wax job. He must have done that for tonight. She buckled up, Lawson starting the engine.

This was it... She was sitting in a car that belonged to her crush. Out of all the girls in the world, she had to be the luckiest tonight. Remaining her composure tonight was going to be harder than she thought.

"Did you eat anything before I came?" he asked.

She just about jumped out of her seat. "Oh, yeah, I had supper, I'll be alright. Thanks for asking anyways. Did you?"

"Yeah, I had something," he said. "If you feel up for something after ScreamFest, we should go."

"I'll pay," she smiled. He was being so generous...

"No, no, it's on me...!" he laughed. "You already bought the cocoa, I should be the one getting everything. After you put in so much time tutoring, I should be the one giving you stuff, not you!"

"Thank you..."

He really was a sweet person. After what T.J. said, it did contradict how she thought of Earwin. The thought of her being serious with him did made her uneasy, though if they did, she wouldn't hear the end from T.J. Despite that, they were just two friends in the car at the moment. She expected nothing more to come out from tonight...

The car pulled up to an intimidating, ghastly house. The sign for ScreamFest was decorated in red and black, the sound of eerie laughter echoing from the place. She swallowed. Here goes nothing...

Once the car was parked, they both stepped out. Once they got to the entrance of the amusement park, Lawson recognized somebody in the crowed.

"Chucko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo!"

As he called out their names, they turned around and smiled. "Hey, man!"

A few girls followed them as well. Monica looked at them. They must have brought along dates as well.

They fist bumped, patted each other on the back, the usual boisterous greetings.

"Monica, these are the guys," began Lawson. "Guys, Monica."

"Hello..."

She shook all their hands and was also introduced to the girls.

"You're T.J.'s cousin, right?" asked Chucko.

"Yeah, I am," she smiled. "My family moved from Maine."

"Maine, awesome...!" he smiled. "Welcome to Third Street."

Monica smiled, thanking him. T.J.'s status at school probably saved her a load of embarrassment for being around Lawson. So far, they liked her. Hopefully, the night was going to go by smoothly...

Once they got by admission, they all walked single file into the haunted house... Monica's spine shivered. She didn't like horror. One time she and her family went to Disneyland when she was little, and when they went on the Haunted attraction, she had tears the entire time.

Though somewhere in there, T.J. and Spinelli were working. How was she going to know who was who?

Thunder. Maniacal laughter was heard on the speakers. She saw cobwebs everywhere, and the place was dark and dank. She thought she smelled something. All of a sudden a figure jumped out at her. It was a zombie...!

Her insides screamed, latching on to the closest thing next to her. Once the zombie was gone, she turned to see who was the poor soul she just about mulled. It was Lawson. She was glad that it was dark in there, otherwise he'd see her blush.

"Sorry..." she whispered, backing away from him.

"It's alright," he smiled. "I was scared too, though don't tell the guys...!"

She chuckled. That was a secret she'll keep easily. Hopefully, they'll get out of their as soon as possible.

As they went in a little further in the exhibit, a bunch of wrinkled arms and hands shot out from the walls. Obscene, twisted laughter echoed throughout the hall. Monica shield herself, walking a little faster. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Lawson again.

"I got you...!"

Once they made it out, she breathed, grasping onto her knees.

"You made it...!" he smiled. "What a trooper... They really wanted to get you."

She chuckled, muttering a thanks. At that moment, she really wanted to find out of the house, though she did hear that they were going to stay for a little longer. Which meant Lawson was going to stay.

Turning her head, she saw a hag walking through the hall. The 'hag' did a second take, smiled and waved at her. Realizing who it was, Monica waved back.

_Spinelli...!_

Spinelli noted Lawson beside Monica, and looked at her again, giving her a thumb up in approval. She chuckled, embarrassed, though glad for Spinelli's support. Ashley would hound all the details from her tonight once Monica saw her again.

"T.J. looks great in a wig," said Lawson. "I'm pretty sure that was him."

Monica chuckled. "I'm sure he does, though I think that was Spinelli."

She noticed the party was moving on, and they were about to be the only ones left in the grim darkness.

"Come on, lets go...!"

* * *

They managed to find a diner, where they ordered a plate of fries and a milkshake. Monica savored a fry. Haunted houses must leave everybody hungry. They would have eaten with everyone else, though they had other plans, which left her and Earwin by themselves.

"You were really scared back there," he chuckled.

An uneasy smile was on her face. "Spooky things aren't my cup of tea... When I was little and my family went to Disneyland, there was the haunted ride. I cried the entire time..."

Lawson chuckled.

"No, seriously... I cried..." her eyes widened in terror. "My brother Harvey would always make ghost noises after that, though mom got him to shut up... I suppose I was just tired."

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled. "He's studying law, though he's abroad in Thailand right now. He's four years older than me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"An older sister," he said. "Her name's Beatrice. She's a year older than me. One time she put up my hair in pigtails and didn't have the nerve to tell me she glued them into my hair. It was an interesting trip to the barber..."

A hard laugh left Monica's insides. Something about that was so out there and ridiculous, yet there was a certain charm to it. She just about had a tear in her eye.

"And I thought Harvey was bad..."

"Older brothers and sisters are always meant to not get along with us, do they?" he asked, a light chuckle leaving him.

"It's life," began Monica. "We live in the same house with them, eat with them, have the same parents, help change each other's diapers... Siblings have so much in common, sometimes they just can't see that."

A smile drew on Earwin, nodding in agreement.

"Ever since Harvey began law school, I started to miss him... Sounded crazy at first, even to me, though once something's gone, you never realize how good it was until it's not there."

"Bea's graduating this year..." Lawson began. "She's heading off to college, and I know I'm going to miss her."

Monica smiled. "It's natural..."

"You and T.J. are close, right?"

"Yeah, we are," she began. "His dad and my mom are brother and sister. We used to gang up on Becky, his sister and Harvey and played little kids verses the big kids...! Though when Becky wanted me on her team, we fought against the boys. She's amazing."

"T.J. always seems to be protective of you," said Lawson. "I still remember him ganging up on me the first time he learned you were tutoring me."

"I can't blame him, really..." she sighed, beginning to remember. Her insides just about twinged. "There was this family gathering when we were kids. Harvey and Becky were busy, and Aunt Jan told us to be extra careful not go to the river. Being the kids we were, we were stupid enough to go check it out. It was only for a short while. We were hopping on some rocks. T.J. suggested to go back before any of the grown ups found out we were gone. I thought I was gonna make it, then I tripped and fell into the river... The current was so strong. I had to grab onto something. I was just about to loose grip, then Uncle Sam pulled me out, and that's all I remember..."

Looking up, Lawson's eyes were looking directly at her.

"I suppose they lectured T.J. to death, even though we're older now, I try to tell him it's alright. I just... wish he'd stop blaming himself after all these years."

"You guys were kids..." she felt his hand on hers. "And hey, I'm glad you're here with us and not under the sea."

Monica chuckled. "A river really, but thanks..."

A rush of panic flushed Monica. His hand was on hers... As the seconds ticked by, somehow the feeling became more natural. Tonight was a wonderful night. She wished the feeling would never end.

Lawson sipped the milkshake and then handed a straw to Monica.

"'shake?" he asked. "Strawberry. The place sure does pack it in..."

"Sure..."


	7. Thankful

**The Tutor **

Chapter Seven

Thankful

* * *

The Thanksgiving weekend came and went. There was school the following day, and Monica had to do some touch ups to an English essay she was doing. She wished she didn't procrastinate over the long weekend, though her mother, Aunt Jan and granny needed help, it was hectic over the holiday. Becky and Jimmy came over for the Thanksgiving dinner. Monica was happy to see her. They all Skyped Harvey in Thailand, enjoying the exotic weather while they were in the dreary autumn season.

Now they were back to an ordinary week, and Christmas was around the corner. Harvey was going to come back home to be with them. Before Christmas was finals week, so she had to prepare the notes from class.

The door bell rang. Who could it be? She walked downstairs from her room. Once she opened the door, Lawson was on the other side.

"Earwin...!" she smiled.

They went into a hug. She felt herself shake deep down inside. Why was he here? Did he need homework help?

"How are you?" she smiled. "Do you need help with that lab report? You're welcome to come inside."

"I'm done, actually," he began. "If it's alright, do you have time?"

"I do, what do you need?"

"It's doesn't have to do anything with homework, actually..." he said. "If it's alright with you... Could you come out and walk with me for a minute?"

Her insides just about froze. Her crush was out the door, asking her to come out to talk about something. Could it all mean...

"Sure...!" she smiled. "Just let me get my coat on."

Once she wrapped her scarf around her neck, she locked the door of the house. Each footstep felt heavy as she saw their feet walking side by side. What could this all mean? Did he actually felt the same way about her as she did about him? Either way, she could use the fresh air.

Right now, she was walking side by side with a friend... If she kept it together, she'd make it out in one piece. It took all her might to not screw it all up.

She found themselves in the park. The fall weather wasn't too cold for her taste, and the sun was still shinning. The river still flowed, ducks wadding in the pond.

"You need anything? Cocoa, something from Kelso's..." Lawson broke the silence.

She turned to him. "No, it's alright...! I had lunch, though this walk was lovely... I needed a break from that essay."

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll do awesome like you always do..."

Smiling, she looked to the ground. There was nothing left to talk about besides Thanksgiving and the game that Lawson and the Third Street High team just won. What else could she talk about to fill the silence. Christmas? Exams? More football? Everything just felt so out of place, though it would be rude of her to get out of the conversation.

"Are you happy we're friends?" Lawson asked.

Monica looked up towards him. "Yeah, I am glad we're friends... If I wasn't assigned to tutor you, we'd still be strangers, though even though you are the school's quarterback, you are a decent guy. Even though I just about peed in my pants at ScreamFest, I really did have a good time."

A smile grew on Lawson's face. "You were pretty scared... And, yeah. I am glad you're my friend as well. Everyone always sees me as a jerk or a dumb jock, but you always see me as more than that, Monica."

Her insides just about went wild as he said her name.

"Thank you..." she was surprised she could hear herself speak. "And you pretty much bring up my self-worth by hanging around with someone like me. Being with you makes being at school more easier."

"I'm glad for that," said Lawson. "Now, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and we can laugh at this if it doesn't work out... I think I'm beginning to see you as more than a friend."

The seconds became heavier and heavier as they passed by. Did she hear what she wanted to hear? Did he actually say... he had feelings for her?

"I think..." she began. "I am beginning to see you as more, too..."

She felt his arms around her frame, feeling her arms in an embrace as well. She rested her head on his chest. Taking in the laundry detergent on his shirt, feeling his body heat. Was this actually happening? Someone she liked liked her back. It was all possible. She finally did it. After all the pain, the sorrow, going through so much rejection, she finally had it in her hands.

It was all possible.

Lawson could be hers.

She felt his face on her head. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. If this was a heaven, she never wanted to leave.

"So is this it...?" she could hear him as he muttered. "Are we officially together?"

She looked into his eyes. "I think we are..."

The smile could not come off her face. Could someone die of happiness?

"The guys, I can handle..." he began. "Though once T.J. finds out, I know we won't hear the end of it. That's my main concern..."

"I'll talk to him," said Monica. "T.J.'s family. I'm sure he'll understand one way or another. If that doesn't work, Spinelli can always help. I'm sure she'll help us out, we grew really close."

"You've seen through the worst of me, and still think I'm a good guy," he began. "Nobody has never done that before..."

She felt her eyelids close and felt his lips against hers...

Finally. After all the grief, the fears and the doubts, she finally had it in her hands. She now had Lawson, and Lawson had her. At that moment, she just felt so blessed. What did she do to deserve a guy like him?

This was a happy day.


	8. Blessing

**The Tutor **

Chapter Eight

Blessing

* * *

"So are you...?"

Monica nodded and smiled, squealing.

"You are?" Ashley's eyes just about grew ten times larger.

She gave off a stronger nod.

Ashley squealed back with Monica, a gleeful scream echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" the girls went into a hug. "So, how long has it been?"

"About a week," she smiled, swallowing from all the screaming. "He came over and we walked through the park, then he said he saw me as more than a friend, then... then he kissed me."

More squealing came after that. Even though Ashley was a tough cookie, there were moments she could act like a girl. Monica was one of the few people who saw that side, mostly because Ashely was dating her cousin.

"So, what's he like?" a permanent smile was on the Italian's face. "Is he any different with you than he's with anyone else?"

"Weeeell..." began Monica. "He can get over-confident, which makes up his cocky attitude, but he is a good person, Spinelli. If I didn't tutor him from the start, we would still be strangers. Thanks again for the advice. If you didn't talk to me, me and Earwin wouldn't even go this far. You're a terrific friend."

"Anything for you, 'Nica," she smiled. "Does T.J. know?"

The cheers in the room suddenly died down. T.J... They both apologized and made up before Thanksgiving, though he had no idea what was going on between her and Lawson. From the boys' history, no matter what they did, they were never going to be the best of buddies.

"I... I haven't told him," Monica began. "I promised Earwin I'd talk to T.J. about it, though every time I try, it hasn't been easy. That's why me and Earwin didn't make it Facebook official."

"Tell you what," said Spinelli. "You tell T.J. by today or tomorrow, and if he's still against you two being together, I know what'll make him shut up."

The air went from intensely somber to outright weird.

"... make him shut up?"

Ashley whispered something in her ear. Monica's mouth opened in shock. Now she wished she didn't ask Ashely that question.

* * *

"Hey..."

"Hey."

It wasn't an easy walk to T.J.'s place, though beneath the tension, she knew T.J. cared for Monica no matter what. She just hoped he was still going to be there for her at the end of the day.

"I'm glad that we made up during Thanksgiving," Monica began. "We're family, and we shouldn't let the little things ruin our relationship."

"Yeah," began T.J. "Again, I shouldn't have accused you like that. What's between me and Lawson's between the both of us. I shouldn't have got you into our problems..."

Her chest just about twinged when T.J. said the word. Would he still talk to her after what she was going to say? She didn't know what was more nerve wrecking, when Lawson confessed to her, or trying to tell T.J. the news.

"I'm glad," she breathed. "Um... Teege, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, go ahead, shoot."

She took in another breath. Hopefully, she'll be alive and got out of Uncle Sam's place in one piece once everything was out.

"Earwin and I started to become really good friends while I tutored him. One thing lead to another, and he asked me out to go to ScreamFest with him... We started to hang out more, and then he told me he thought he was starting to think of me as more than a friend..."

"What did you say?"

The words practically punched through the air.

"I... told him I also thought of him as more than a friend, and we're now... together."

She thought all hell broke loose once she spoke those words.

"Unbelievable," his back turned towards her, walking away. "My elementary school enemy is dating my cousin, out of all the girls in the world...!"

"Look, I had no idea it was going to come to this...!" she quivered. "Even I had no idea we were going to be this close when I agreed to tutor him, and he'd feel that way about _me_, out of all people."

Out of all the making up, out of all the hugs they shared together, the childhood play dates... All of them flashed before her eyes, and she saw them leave one by one. Their relationship was going to change to the max.

"Have you heard what he did in the past, Monica?" he asked, facing her, eyes full of rage. "He hurts everyone around him, he hurt my friends, he hurt me... I can't see how you could be with someone who did all that."

"That was elementary school," she swallowed. "And I thought you've gotten over what happened all those years ago, Theodore. It seems not all of us grew up and moved on from the past."

There was silence. Monica was fortunate T.J. didn't break anything, or worse, _threw_ something at her. So far they'd try their best to act like adults, though how long where they both going to be patient?

"He's a good person, T.J. I finally found someone who wants to be with me," she breathed, swallowing back tears. "I was happy when you and Ashely got together. Why can't you do the same for me?"

There was more silence. T.J.'s frown didn't seem to come off and grew deeper as the minutes pass. He was never going to talk to her again in a million years.

He then breathed, closing his eyes. "I need to be alone..."

Monica walked out the door of the house, holding her hands in shame. She loved her cousin, though she cared for Earwin as well. It was hard to tell T.J. she still cared for them while holding both relationships in her hands. If being with Earwin meant loosing her relationship with T.J., even though he was family, she might as well move on without him. Earwin made the sacrifice with his friends, loosing his popularity. She might as well do the same for him.

* * *

"So it's true then," began T.J. "You and Monica are officially, together, right?"

"Yeah..." began Lawson, breathing. "We're really going out."

Never during the time Lawson knew T.J. that he held this much power over him. Now the tables were reversed. There were other girls, but never in a million years they'd be a relative of T.J. Though, Monica saw through the facade he played, and saw him more than just a dumb jock. No other girl could ever do that. She made him feel so happy...

"If you make her happy, and what she says about you is true, and you have my blessing," began T.J.

Lawson breathed. Finally. After all the tension the past few days, they could be laid to rest. He could sleep easily tonight.

T.J. then drew closer to him, a deep frown creased his face.

"Though if you hurt her, break her heart, get her _pregnant_, god forbid. I will come after you."


End file.
